


Stydia College Aus

by blairstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairstilinski/pseuds/blairstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of college aus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pie from the Gods (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey exchange student why don’t you come to mine for thanksgiving?? college au

Stiles locked the door to his dorm as he rolled the suitcase out behind him. He looked around at the mass of students, getting into cars or walking out of cars or hugging goodbye, and tried to find the best way out. But before he could, his eyes caught on a girl in the balcony next to him. Lydia Martin, he recalled. She was a transfer student from Belgium, here for some fancy smart person degree like Biological Analysis of Mathematics in Chemistry, or something equally as long and complicated that actually made sense. He noted the sad way that the girl watched the other students leaving with their suitcases or greeting their parents in the parking lot. 

Despite the fact that she was perfectly dressed, as usual, Lydia didn’t seem to be looking around in the same way as many students did. She wasn’t searching for a way out, she was longing for a way out. Stiles figured that Belgium was too far away to fly home for a holiday, especially for a holiday that wasn’t even celebrated in Belgium. The lanky boy only thought for a minute before he picked up his suitcase and made his way down the hall until he was as close to Lydia’s balcony as possible. ”Hey Lydia!” he shouted, trying to get her attention. The strawberry blonde looked around for a minute before her eyes landed on Stiles and she gave him a soft smile. 

"Stiles, right?" she said, in her heavily accented voice. Stiles smiled at the fact that she actually knew his name.

"Yeah, that’s me," he said with a laugh, "Um, I noticed that you seemed to be staying here for the holiday and I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place. I mean it’s just me, my dad, and my step-mom and my step-brother and his girlfriend. They’re all really cool and welcoming and stuff and they’d totally love to have you. And like Scott promised he would watch Star Wars as soon as we were in the same house again, and I don’t know if you’ve seen Star Wars, but it’s just a classic so maybe you could see it too. Plus Allison would love to have another girl to hang out with. I mean she never lets onto it, but I know she gets sick of me and Scott sometimes. I think I see her glance longingly at closets. And Melissa makes the most amazing pumpkin pie, Lydia. Like I mean pie sent down from the Gods.” Stiles heard himself rambling on and on as Lydia’s smile grew with every word. 

When the boy finally paused for a breath, Lydia jumped it. ”That would be amazing, Stiles. If it’s not bother, I mean, I wouldn’t want to impose,” As she said it, he could see her turning back to her door to pack.

"No really, it’s no problem. Like I said, my dad and Melissa love company, the more the merrier," he said, beaming up at her.

"Just give me one second to pack and I’ll be right down," the girl replied, darting into her room.

Stiles pulled out his phone and pressed the ‘2’. ”Scott,” he smiled into the phone. ”Tell dad we need to set an extra place at the dinner table.”


	2. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picked up the wrong book when we bumped into each other college au

(( Lydia’s POV ))

Lydia Martin was never late. Never. She got the blue ribbon for perfect attendance in elementary school, in high school every report card clearly read “no tardies” at the top, and Lydia was not going to start being late today. If it hadn’t been for her stupid roommate she wouldn’t be late. Sam’s asshole boyfriend had decided that he didn’t want to be woken by Lydia’s alarm in the morning, so her turned it off while she was sleeping. Lydia hadn’t even had time to kill him before running out the door. The strawberry blonde hiked her bag higher up on her shoulder as she walked quickly through the halls, imagining all the ways she could brutally murder stupid Sam’s asshole boyfriend. It was with these thoughts running through her mind that Lydia’s body collided with someone else’s. 

It took all the willpower in her not to scream at the boy who was picking his books up off the ground. She knew that it was partially her fault as well, that she should probably have been paying attention to where she was walking, but Lydia was so upset she couldn’t even muster an apology. She snatched her books off the ground and brushed past the boy, regaining her quick pace.

Lydia made it to her Chemistry class three full minutes past 8:30 am. As she made her way to her seat, she cursed stupid Sam, she cursed stupid Sam’s asshole boyfriend, and she cursed the boy she’d run into earlier. It wasn’t until Lydia was sitting that she began to collect herself. And then she saw the title of the book. 

"What. The. Fuck." the strawberry blonde breathed, earning the attention of several students around her. "Criminal Justice, you’ve got to be fucking joking right now.” Lydia let her head fall to the desk where it remained for the next 2 hours.

(( Stiles’ POV ))

Slinging his backpack over his arm, and getting out his phone with his other hand, Stiles made his way down the hall. He read the message from Scott, telling him that Allison would be coming over tonight. Stiles sighed at the idea of spending another night on Isaac’s couch, but began his reply to Scott anyway. Just as he was typing, the ‘y’ of ‘okay’, Stiles collided with someone. Before looking, Stiles knew that whoever it was, they were much smaller than he was and moving at a much faster rate. Stiles dropped to his knees to start gathering his things and looked up at the frustrated girl standing above him. Stiles’ breath caught at the sheer beauty of the strawberry blonde as she bent down to grab her books. He smiled at the luck he had, running into her of all people. But when he looked over to say something to her, she was already gone. He whipped around to see her petite figure already halfway down the hall, heels clicking away. Stiles let out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. ”Shit,” he whispered.

Once Stiles got back to his room, he sat down at his desk and pulled out his book to study for his test tomorrow. After pulling it our, he sat and stared at it for a good five minutes before a wide smile spread across his face. ”Chemistry: A Molecular Approach,” Stiles read with a laugh. He thrust his fist up in the air in victory. 

(( Lydia’s POV ))

After that dreadful lecture had ended, Lydia made her way back to the hall where she’d run into the boy. She only hoped that he would get the same idea as her and come back for his book. Luckily, she only had to wait a few minutes before she felt someone stand next to her. ”Lydia, right?” a voice said in her ear, and the girl’s face shot up. ”It’s in your book,” the boy said to her questioning face, giving out a light laugh.

Lydia gave him a tight smile. ”I’m glad you find this so amusing, but I jsut sat through an entire lecture without a book, so I think we can cut the amusement.”

Stiles’ smile only grew. ”From the notes I saw in the margin of your book, losing one little lecture probably won’t hurt you very much. Lydia, you were correcting the textbook.”

Her smiles softened a little at his words and she pulled his book out of her backpack. ”Criminal Justice, that must be fun.”

"Yeah, well my dad’s a cop, so it’s sort of a family job," he commented, taking the book from her hand. "I’m Stiles, by the way."

"Well this has been fun and all Stiles, but could I get my book back, please?"

"I don’t have it."

"Excuse me."

"I don’t have it," Stiles repeated, with another smile on his face. "But I will, tonight at seven when I pick you up right here for dinner," He smiled again before turning on his heel and walking the direction he came. "See you then, Lydia," he called back to her.

"Fuck stupid Sam and her asshole boyfriend," Lydia muttered to no one in particular.


	3. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walked in on you in the shower college au

Stiles swung his little shower caddy as he walked into the bathroom. Scott had laughed when he bought the thing, but Stiles had laughed harder as he watched his best friend try to carry all of his toiletries to the bathroom down the hall. Stiles whistled softly to himself and set his things down on the counter. The bathroom was fairly quiet. He could hear a few showers running but it was nothing like the craziness that usually was. Stiles slipped off his shoes and turned toward the first shower on his right. He started to take of his shirt as he pulled back the curtain when suddenly he froze. Curtain 3/4ths of the way open, shirt halfway off, Stiles stood and looked at the girl standing in front of him.

He always knew this was a possiblity, but he thought that it only really happened in movies. But no. There she stood, fully naked, water running on her body, hand on one hip, eyebrows raised, staring right back at him. Stiles had lost track of the number of times he’d checked her out. He knew that he needed to move, to do something. Close his mouth or look away or close the god damn curtain. But he couldn’t. He just stood there, mouth hanging open, looking up and down the girl in front of him. She seemed rather unfazed, as though this happened to her a lot. She rolled her eyes and turned her back towards him, resuming the shampooing of her long, red, hair. 

Suddenly, Stiles felt a rush of guilt. What he was doing was wrong, definitely wrong. He wasn’t sure if this could be considered sexual harrassment, but he wouldn’t blame the girl if she slapped him, or even knocked him out. Stiles slowly closed the shower curtain and slid down to the ground outside the shower. There he noticed a little caddy, much like his own, next to the shower. Except where his said “Stiles”, this one said “Lydia”. Stiles put his head in his hands. If he’d just payed a little more attention rather than absentmindedly going through his routine, he would have avoided the embarressment that just occured. 

Stiles heard the curtain rustle behind him and looked up and back to see the redhead, Lydia, sticking her head out of the shower. ”Well if you’re going to just sit there,” she said with a sigh. ”You might as well make yourself useful.” Stiles looked at her questioningly. ”Grab that body wash, would you?” she asked, pointing to the caddy beside him. ”I never can quite reach my back.” Stiles’ eyebrows shot up in surprise. ”What?” she stated. ”It’s not like you haven’t seen everything there is to see.” She turned quickly back into the shower, closing the curtain behind her and Stiles scrambled for the body wash sitting next to him.


	4. Strawberry Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> met doing laundry at 2 am

Stiles ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the laundry room. He wasn’t surprised to see that there was only one other person in the room with him, Stiles usually did his laundry at such odd hours to avoid the crowd of loud students that always took up the space. As he slid his laundy into the machine, he snuck a glance at the girl sitting on the counter across from him. She was very pretty, Stiles noted. Her long hair was not quite the color red, but close enough, and she wore heels that were easily four inches and could more than likely stab his eyes out. Not that she had any concern for his eyes at all, as her’s hadn’t looked up once since the boy had entered the room. Instead they were focused entirely on the book in her lap, the title of which Stiles couldn’t read. But, for some reason he couldn’t quite place, he felt drawn to talk to her. 

"Stiles," he said, approaching the counter. The girl mumbled something in response that he couldn’t even pretend to understand as she flipped the page of her book. "Sorry?" 

"Lydia," the girl said, a bit louder, eyes not moving from the page in front of her. 

"Nice to meet you, Lydia," Stiles said with a grin. "Whatcha reading?"

The girl shot him an amused glance at his question and replied “Molecular Biology of the Cell.” Stiles laughed despite the seriousness of her voice and she rolled her eyes and lifted the book slightly to flash him the cover.

"Wow, really, okay, wow. So you’re like really smart then?"

"Yeah," Lydia replied, focused turning again to her book.

"So what’s your major?" Stiles really didn’t know when to stop.

"Double major. Applied Mathematics and Biology," she said with a sigh.

Stiles stuttered, staring in amazement at the girl in front of her. No way was he going to tell her that he was still undecided. ”That’s… that’s really cool. Wow math and science. Your parents must be really proud. Wow imagine the kind of scholarship money you can get from th-“

"Mhm," Lydia cut him off as a dryer beeped behind them. She closed the book and hopped off the desk, yet another thing that Stiles marveled at as she landed solidly on the thin heels. She made her way over to the dryer and pulled her clothes out. She made her way to the exit and Stiles tried to form words, some sort of goodbye. Maybe ask her for her number. Anything that would ensure he could see her again, but Stiles’ mind wouldn’t work. Just when he’d given up hope, Lydia reached the door and turned around slightly. "Maybe I’ll see you around, Stiles," she said with a wink before disappearing.

Strawberry blonde. Her hair was strawberry blonde.


End file.
